Ember of Time
by Cythrakeus
Summary: There's this girl with the black hair and cobalt blue eyes. Everyone calls her a walking tragedy. But then some guy tries to shoot her and he gets stabbed and yeah this first chapter is really confusing. Just read it cx M for coarse language and probably some suggestiveness later. Reviews appreciated


An aggravated sigh passed the lips of a young raven-haired girl. Her hood was pulled down over her eyes to no avail- the torrential rain was relentless, pounding against her back and the sidewalk beneath her with no established rhythm. She was soaked to the bone and shivering- the rain was almost beginning to become sleet. Lightning raked the coal-grey skies and the thunder in her ears was deafening- _christ, that won't help my already beyond shitty hearing,_ she thought, eyeing the angrily dark rumbling storm clouds far above her head. _Things just don't stop getting weirder, _she noted as the previously rhythmless beating of raindrops seemed to become a familiar song; but she ignored it._ I'm just hearing things,_ she decided, and continued walking at a quicker pace.

She had just gotten off of the bus about a minute ago and she felt as if she was wetter than the goddamned ocean. It had been the last day of school before the winter break of her freshman year. And frankly, said freshman year had been going rather horribly. A few days prior, literally all of her closest friends (being the ones that were in all of her core classes) had been declared dead, except for one, who was missing. And she called bullshit constantly, but that obviously doesn't bring them back to life. Basically, life for the past week or so had been downright bloody terrible. The whole dead friends thing just added to the fact that her dad had been recently diagnosed with cancer. And her brother committed suicide earlier that year. Oh, and don't forget! She grew up without a mother. Go figure.

She was roused from her thoughts by her feet mechanically hitting the stairs out of habit of the front porch of her house. Giving another aggravated sigh, she fumbled around with her backpack before pulling out her key ring and inserting it into the door- only to find it already unlocked._ That's strange,_ she noted, continuing on her way inside. She tossed her backpack onto the kitchen table (which they didn't actually use for eating, if you were wondering) and took a seat on the couch in their living room. Grabbing the remote from the corner table, she flipped on the TV and turned it on the BBC. Doctor Who was on- some episode from the third season. She'd never been a big fan of Martha anyway. She turned the TV off, preparing to go upstairs and get on the computer, when she realized how eerily quiet the house was. Normally there was at least the sound of her dog running around, or her cat meowing aggressively from her bedroom to come give it some attention- but neither of those sounds were present. Nor the sound of her father shuffling around upstairs. Oh right, he was at chemo.

The unfamiliar feeling of being watched suddenly hit her like a brick, as if there were someone right behind her. She turned around uncertainly, only to be met with the barrel of a gun right between her eyes.

She had meant to stifle the scream rising up her throat but it the high-pitched noise was suddenly let loose as a second man seemed to appear from nowhere behind the one currently holding a gun to her head, driving a knife through her previous assaulter's back. The man's bones briefly flashed through his skin with red-orange light before he dropped to the floor, dead. The man stood up stright, putting the bloody knife back in a pocket on the inside of his jacket. "Are you alright?" he asked uncertainly, green eyes looking her over- oh my God, was he checking her out? No, definitely not. He couldn't be. He'd just stabbed the person about to shoot her and then, hands still covered with small splatters of blood, asked her if she was okay.

The absurdity of the situation; a man obviously with no problem killing other human beings; albeit fellow murderous ones, asking of her well being- it was almost funny. And so she started laughing. Maniacally, actually. Tears of hysterical laughter were streaming down her face by the time she finally finished laughing, and she wiped them off quickly with her sleeve. She examined the man's reaction- his eyebrows were raised in concern and he looked like he had just set off a time bomb.

"Sorry. Yeah, I'm fine. Is it possible that you could expl-"

She was interrupted by a loud crash from upstairs, and a shout of "_Shit!_" followed by many other curses. The voice was obviously masculine and a bit deeper than the voice of man in front of her. "Sa-Shaun?" the man shouted in concern. "I'm alright, Dan," the voice replied, followed by a loud yell of "Idiots!" by a feminine voice and then footsteps on the stairs.

The carpeted stairs revealed the second man, about three inches taller than the other but his hair was much longer, brown hair reaching to his shoulders, however he was undeniably his brother, and it was obvious that he'd broken something upstairs. "Sorry," he said, looking apologetically at the girl. She was about to reply but she was unable to say anything before a crimson red converse sneaker stuck from the final stair of the staircase to the second level of her house. It was followed by a similar sneaker and two legs in jeans- topped off by a torso in a black t-shirt with an odd cloak-like garment over a black zipper hoodie. The girl could just see the tips of black hair combed over one of her eyes- the other eye and the majority of the top half of her head were hidden by a large hood. The older female's lips curled into a grimace as she eyed the dead body on the floor. "Take care of the body. I'll deal with her. Speaking of her, you're being awfully quiet," she said, directing her hidden gaze at the teenager. "Not my fault I've been interrupted almost constantly! Would someone explain to me what the hell is going on?"

"Come with me," the woman simply replied, grabbing her hand and leading her upstairs to her own bedroom. She opened the teen's bedroom door and thrust her inside, closing the door and leaving her inside, facing the door and utterly clueless of what had just happened. And also alone.

Or so she thought.

A red and gold light shimmered on the white wood of the painted door she was facing. However, when the girl turned around to examine the fifth intruder, she saw that they were not lights, but reflections off of the shining maroon-and-gold armor of the tall woman in front of her. "Hello, Cyth. You ma-"

"No. Cut the bullshit. I want to know what in the living hell is going on or I swear to God and all of his stupid angels that I will flip my shit! I get home, some guy tries to shoot me, but no! Another guy stabs him first! Then a girl in weird clothes shoves me in my own goddamned bedroom with whoever the hell you are! Please, for the love of God, tell me what is happening!"

"Destiny," the woman said simply. All of a sudden she was on the other side of the room, examining the Noivern plushie sitting on her shelf. "I know that you wish to be someone else," the woman began, setting the winged Pokemon down and turning to face her, armor clinking slightly. "Anyone. Just not you. Because of your misfortune. The same misfortune you've had for your entire life- you're walking bad luck, aren't you?" She paused briefly, sitting on her bed and lacing her fingers together, resting her hands in her lap with a small _clang. _

"But you know that your situation cannot be helped nor can you become someone else. That you are stuck being this horrible fourteen year old piece of trash who can't do anything but live with it. But, my friend, I have news for you."

"You're wrong. Completely and utterly wrong. For I have an opportunity for you. And you don't have to live this tragedy anymore. You can do, well, I can't really tell you. But you'll like it, and I know that." The woman's golden eyes shined through her helmet, and she could see the bitter smile in the yellow orbs. "You know you're not normal, and you know you're not meant to be here, living out this boring life. Do you want to change that?"

Cyth looked at her hesitantly, shifting her weight on her feet. She wasn't very convinced. "I-Is this some kind of incubator deal? What's the catch?" Cyth asked uncertainly. The woman was making her rather uncomfortable.

"Besides the fact that you will never see your father nor any of your remaining friends again and that you will never be able to return to your old life, there is no catch. I'm simply following..orders," the woman decided upon.

"Under any other circumstances, that would be a pretty big catch," Cyth bit out, crossing her arms. It's not like any of the rest of my friends would miss me much- and Dad's better off without me. One less mouth to feed, she though, considering the rest of the ups and downs. "...O..kay..but what do you mean, becoming someone else? What's the deal with this whole thing?"

"You will be able to live a different life, as yourself. One that you will more than likely enjoy a lot more than your current one." The honeyed words seemed to touch a weak point in the teenager and she let her arms fall back to her sides. "I'll go.. you're more than correct. I hate every minute of this." The last part was said quickly under her breath, but the woman nodded. "I know."

The woman's armored hand gripped Cyth's shoulder and the world exploded into a vortex of color. There was no shape, or air, only the intense feeling of being sucked into a tornado, accompanied by a noise that sounded like the flapping of wings.

And then, in a rush of air, Cyth could breathe again. "Sorry. I should have warned you that it's kind of intense."

"What's kinda intense?" Cyth inquired, her heartrate slowly returning to normal. "Interdimensional travel," the woman said as if it were nothing. "Come on. I overshot by about twenty yards." The woman walked off, and Cyth followed closely. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere you'll like." They came around a corner and the sight in front of her was something she'd never dreamed of seeing. "O-Oh.. oh my God!" Cyth exclaimed, running forward and examining closely the sight in front of her. Wood the bluest color of blue she'd ever seen stood about two feet taller than her, forming a box with a pointed top, topped off by a light. The door of the blue police box creaked open, and she was overcome by a sudden urge to look inside. And so she did.

And then she knew for a fact that she was not in Kansas anymore, Toto. Er, Kentucky. Because the TARDIS does not visit Kentucky, nor any other part of the continent nor planet that she lived on. Because the TARDIS wasn't real. It couldn't be real. She turned around to assault the woman with questions, but she wasn't there. She was all alone, in front of a living time traveling space ship and with no means of returning to her old life.

Wow, the woman was right. She was more than likely going to like this.


End file.
